


ambuLANCE

by deathandnetflix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is So Done, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathandnetflix/pseuds/deathandnetflix
Summary: Based off this beautiful OTP post. Just copy and paste:https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d9/be/43/d9be43f0e9da461a28a11e2809f4cfa9.jpg





	ambuLANCE

Keith hissed in a sharp breath. “Ow. Shit.”  
  
His knife lay innocently beside him. Keith glared at it. “This is your fault.” He’d been knife-throwing-which Lance said was emo, but whatever, and his knife had nicked him just as he drew back his arm.  
  
“I don’t need help. It’s just a cut,” he muttered, sucking on his finger. He looked up at the sound of thumping footsteps down the hall, and a faint voice going-oh my god, what the literal fuck-  
“...whee oo whee oo whee oo whee oo whee oo…”  
  
The footsteps got closer. Keith got up and opened his door, peering down the hallway.

His boyfriend. Running down the hallway with his arms spread out like an airplane, veering around and going “whee oo whee oo”.

Out of all the things Keith had expected, this was...definitely a WTF moment. Even for Lance.

Keith stared deadpan as Lance ran up to him, still saying “whee oo.”  
“Lance-”  
“Wait, let me catch my breath,” Lance gasped out, leaning against Keith. “Okay, I’m good.”  
“Lance-”  
“Whee oo whee oo whee oo-”  
“Lance what are you DOING,” Keith said.

“Oh! Right!” Lance said, pausing the weird sounds and pulling out a bandage from his pocket. He wrapped it around Keith’s finger, over the knife cut.

“Are you being...an ambulance?” Keith said, staring at Lance. Lance kissed his finger. “No. I’m a Lance. I can also be an ambu _lance _when I want to, though.”__

____

Keith broke with that last sentence. He burst out laughing, leaning against his giant dork of a boyfriend. “You’re the stupidest boyfriend ever,” he gasped, wiping his eyes.  
Lance grinned. “I am the best boyfriend ever.” He pecked Keith on the lips. “So there.”

“How did you know I hurt myself?” Keith asked, frowning up at Lance thoughtfully.  
“I have Boyfriend Powers,” Lance said nonchalantly. “It’s a thing, Keith. Get with the times.”

**Author's Note:**

> LANCE MAKES BAD PUNS
> 
> KEITH THROWS KNIVES
> 
> KEITH PROBABLY LISTENS TO EVANESCENCE BECAUSE HE'S A BIG EMO STUCK IN THE 00'S
> 
> HAHAHA LOOK AT THESE TWO SPACE DORKS
> 
> Bookmark! Comment! Kudos!


End file.
